


Unleash

by Lihai



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Oogami, young Sakura, on power control. Based on chapter 131.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash

Weird kid. Probably caught that dragonfly because a cat would've made a lot more noise. But who pulls the limbs off a living thing just because they can?

"Hey, here, let me show you something."

Weird Kid just stares. Doesn't she know he wants her to follow him?

"Come here! See this? It's a wooden horse, a toy. It's not alive like us. You can pull off its legs. But then you can't play with it anymore, and it won't be fun. Get it?"

He tosses the horse at her. She catches it, turns it upside down. When she breaks off its tail, he nearly grumbles, and doesn't.

"Yeah, at least it can still run," he comments as she trudges off, tailless horse swinging at the end of her chubby arm.

An hour later she returns, headless horse in hand. He screws the head back on, scolding her, wondering if she can fix things as easily as he burns them, thus the indifference.


End file.
